


The Bodies We Wear

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [125]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Magnus Archives, Eye Logan, Gen, Graphic Description of Imagined Violence (brief), Slaughter Remus, Spiral/Ex-Stranger Janus, Violent Thoughts, Web Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt:  It's Friday so I hope you're open for prompts because you know what would be amazing? A TMA au. I don't know how far you've gotten but some sexy avatars in a love-hate relationship because they belong to different fear entities sounds very cool. May I suggest the End, the Vast, the Spiral and/or the Eye?
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Bodies We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Had to wait until I was at the end of Season 4 so I knew I would be able to do this a bit more justice!! Hopefully it hits the right tone!

“Aren’t you supposed to just _know_?” The thing that took the name Remus gripes, following after the Eye’s eyes as they stride along ahead of him, far too fast. “Why are we bothering with any of this?”

“Because it is a waste of my time and effort to try and impart knowledge to you all one by one, do keep up,” Logan snaps back coldly. Remus just makes a face and bares his teeth slightly, comforting his bruised feelings with images of graphic mutilation of that pretty clear skin, testing whether or not those eyes could still see if they weren’t attached to a head... 

They’ve been wandering these damn tunnels for what feels like years, and Remus isn’t sure who to blame. Himself, perhaps, for agreeing to come down here even though he knows its a mess. He’s never been one for playing nice with the other avatars, but the world is changing and if Logan is right then there is a need for cooperation, now. 

Still didn’t mean they needed to hold meetings in the stupid tunnels though. 

Voices suddenly pick up in the distance and Remus perks up again, speeding up to catch up to Logan’s steady loping gait. They glance at each other with wry amusement when a door suddenly appears, and step through into the full space that awaits. 

“What took you so long?” Janus grins, lounging on a sofa by the bookshelves. He inspects his fingernails innocently, as though he had nothing to do with it. Remus bares his teeth at the tricky creature. Bad enough the guy had served the Stranger, arguably (in Remus’ opinion) the most pointless of the lot, now he’d apparently changed allegiances in time to become an avatar? Fuck’s sake, were they letting anyone in these days?!

Virgil stands and casts a glare at them all, pausing just to cough a tiny spider out of his mouth before moving to show them to their places, all laid out in a rough circle around the room. Remus spots the others, Desolation, Hunt, Lonely... They’re almost a full cohort. Even the dear old Vast has managed to bring himself to this tiny, claustrophobic room. Buried couldn’t look more comfortable, of course. 

Remus gets himself comfortable in his armchair and starts to pluck at the fabric, ripping into the upholstery as Logan stands up and nods his thanks to Virgil. All eyes turn to the Eye and he opens his mouth to speak.

“Now. About the end of the world...”


End file.
